


A Few of My Favorite Things

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Cooks, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, Sam Winchester Has Bad Timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Castiel has been human for seven months now, and he has found it increasingly annoying. The endless “maintenance” his body requires is his primary complaint, but he also resents the tedium of being polite, the physical weakness of the human body, and the extreme limitations of his five senses. There are a few tangible things, however, that Cas has found make his humanity bearable. These things make him happy, and he will indulge in them at every opportunity. These things are, in no particular order, coffee, cheeseburgers, driving a car, hot showers, blowjobs, kittens, and day spas.





	A Few of My Favorite Things

** Ch 1 **

                Castiel has been human for seven months now, and he has found it increasingly annoying. The endless “maintenance” his body requires is his primary complaint, but he also resents the tedium of being polite, the physical weakness of the human body, and the extreme limitations of his five senses. Cas has been human ( _ish_ ) twice before, and he has learned from those experiences. He knows what to avoid ( _homelessness, the flu, and getting gum in your hair, to start with_ ). He knows what to strive for ( _friends, a home, money, a purpose_ ). He knows what he hates ( _constipation, loneliness, being cold_ ), and what he loves ( _Dean, Sam, being useful, feeling wanted_ ). There are a few tangible things, however, that Cas has found make his humanity bearable. These things make him happy, and he will indulge in them at every opportunity. These things are, in no particular order, coffee, cheeseburgers, driving a car, hot showers, blowjobs, kittens, and day spas.

                Some of Castiel’s favorite things are simple, and readily accepted by other people, like his love of coffee. Cas NEEDS coffee. He simply cannot function in the morning without it, and is a 100% growly, non-verbal zombie until his second cup. Much to Dean’s horror (Sam’s inexplicable glee), Cas likes his coffee light and sweet, and prefers flavored coffee whenever possible. The bunker smells like macadamia nut or vanilla caramel a lot these days. If they’re walking around a random town on a case, sometimes Cas will just disappear, and the boys will have to retrace their steps to the nearest coffee shop, to find him. They have tried to limit him to four coffees per day, but that goal is rarely achieved. Cas is a stubborn motherfucker, with or without his wings, and he likes his coffee. Fortunately, this particularly habit is so common among humans, that it actually makes Cas blend in. It makes him seem more human.

 

** Ch 2 **

                Castiel’s fondness of cheeseburgers is another habit that everyone is happy to embrace (especially Dean). Sam has had a couple of serious talks with him about cholesterol, but Cas jogs regularly, and eats pretty well ( _aside from the coffee and the burgers),_ so they’re all fairly comfortable with the risk to his health. Besides, he’s starting from a basically pristine baseline, having kept his vessel in perfect health while he was an angel, so Cas figures he can afford a few burgers now and then.

                After his binges during their face-off with Famine, Cas was actually quite surprised to discover he still liked cheeseburgers so much. He is, however, much more particular about them now. Unlike Dean, he isn’t fond of diner cheeseburgers, though he can’t explain why. He likes high-end fast food burgers, like Five Guys or Bad Daddy’s, or nice steakhouse burgers. He will not even discuss McDonalds.

                Castiel’s favorite cheeseburgers in the whole world, however, are Dean’s. When they’re at home, Dean will make his ‘secret recipe’ burgers ( _it’s not really a secret_ : ground beef, garlic, onion, Worcestershire sauce, mustard, egg, oregano, white pepper, and diced sun-dried tomato). Cas likes his with caramelized onions and Jarlsburg cheese, even though no one else does. Dean pretends like it’s such a pain in the ass to slice up “fancy cheese” and fry the onions just for Cas, but he always blushes and looks so proud when Cas takes his first bite, and tells Dean he makes the best food on Earth.

 

** Ch 3 **

                One of Castiel’s favorite things, that Dean is not as supportive of, is driving. It’s not that Cas is a bad driver, but Dean always wants to be the one driving, whenever they go anywhere. As a result, Cas only gets to drive when he’s alone, or with Sam, or on the rare occasion that Dean gets injured bad enough on a hunt that he can’t drive home. And on those occasions, Dean is the world’s worst back-seat driver, which kills the fun of driving, as far as Cas is concerned, even if it IS the only time he ever gets to drive Baby. So now and then, Sam will recruit Cas to go on a supply run or a grocery shop, and he’s always happy to let Cas drive. Sometimes, Castiel will even go on a little road trip by himself, enjoying the peace and quiet, and the wind rushing through the open windows. He always leaves a note for Dean, though. Ever since the Great Kansas Manhunt of March 2017 ( _and the 2-hour lecture from Dean that followed_ ), Cas is careful to let the boys know where he’s going, and keeps his cell phone on.

 

** Ch 4  **

                Besides coffee, hot showers are probably Castiel’s most frequent indulgence. He takes at least two every day. Actually, the showers are getting a little out of hand. The boys have had to institute a 15 minute rule, when they’re on the road. Apparently, motels don’t have the bunker’s magical hot water heater, which enables Cas to take hour-long showers, multiple times a day.

                He can’t help it, though. It’s such a peaceful, relaxing environment. He doesn’t have to worry about etiquette or socially acceptable behavior, because he’s by himself. He doesn’t have to wear uncomfortable clothes or shoes ( _he hates shoes_ ). Showers are warm and comforting, and he loves the sound of running water. Cas also doesn’t like feeling dirty or sweaty at all, so the refreshing, clean aspect of taking a shower is very appealing. Shower sex is also a plus.

 

** Ch 5 **

                The one “favorite thing” on Castiel’s list that has Dean’s enthusiastic support ( _and definitely not Sam’s_), is blowjobs. He certainly enjoys receiving them (who doesn’t?), but he absolutely loves giving them. Sometimes Dean will wake up in the middle of the night, to find Cas burrowed under the blankets, quietly sucking him off. ( _This is Reason #1 why Sam now gets his own motel room on cases_.) Cas has dragged Dean into more than one bar bathroom, and has abruptly ended movie night on several occasions. Dean recently made a joke about the long tablecloths at a restaurant they were at for date night, and had to spend the next 30 minutes, red-faced, trying to convince Cas to stay in his damn seat, while desperately thinking of baseball, and Leviathans, and that time that Abbadon keyed his car. When Dean was finally able to stand up and leave the restaurant, it was only to be tackled by a now-impatient former angel, as soon as they reached the Impala. Not that Dean was complaining, of course.

                Cas isn’t sure why he enjoys fellatio so much. Maybe it’s the worshipful aspect? Maybe it’s an oral fixation? Whatever the reason behind it, Castiel finds it both soothing and erotic. He’s actually orgasmed just from sucking Dean’s cock, on more than one occasion. This has more to do with Cas than with Dean, probably, but it still caused Dean to strut around like a peacock for a week, the first time.

 

** Ch 6 **

Kittens. Cas adores kittens. If he dies as a human, Cas is pretty sure part of his Heaven will be the day Dean took him to the cat sanctuary, and he got to lay on the floor and be swarmed by 14 tiny cats. Their little faces, their fluffy fur, their tiny round bellies, their squeaky meows, even their itty bitty needle claws . . . Cas loves everything about kittens. If he were still an angel, he would cure Dean’s allergies, just so he would let Cas have a kitten in the bunker.

Guinea pigs are also very nice, but kittens are better.

 

** Ch 7 **

                One day, three months after Cas became human ( _this time_ ), Sheriff Donna came to visit for a few days. Donna needed a pedicure, and she convinced Cas to join her for a spa day. And that, according to Dean, was “the beginning of Castiel’s real fall from Grace”.

                Cas and Donna got mani-pedis, while they sipped mimosas and talked about life, and the Winchesters, and Jody and Claire and Alex and Jack. Cas had never had his feet in a little hot tub before, had never had anyone else scrub his feet, or trim his nails, or rub lotion into his skin, and it was glorious. He had no idea you could pay someone else to do some of the “tedious maintenance” the human body required. And it felt so good when someone else did it! By the time their manicures and pedicures were done, Cas had insisted that Donna tell him about all the other services that the spa provided, and he wanted to explore them all. The spa only had one appointment open that day, and it was for a massage. That was probably for the best, but Cas has been steadily making his way through every pampering service available, ever since.

                Massages are by far his favorite, probably because they last the longest. Since becoming human, Cas has found that he craves physical contact, and he loves to hug people, cuddle, or even just hold hands with Dean. Sam thinks this is because, as an Angel, Castiel rarely touched anyone, so his vessel ( _now his body_) is touch-starved. Dean is happy to accommodate Cas, since Dean also craves human contact and intimacy. Unfortunately, Dean is no good at massage, so Cas books appointments with masseurs as often as he can. He also gets manicures about every 3 weeks or so, and pedicures every couple of months. He’s had facials, mud wraps, saunas, hydrotherapy, and salt scrubs. Dean adamantly refuses to try any of them, but Sam has come along a few times, for a massage or a pedicure, and once even got a seaweed wrap. Cas is pretty sure he can convince Dean to try a Thai massage, even if he’ll deny it ever happened, afterwards. Dean has made dozens of “happy ending” jokes, and mocks Sam endlessly whenever he tags along to the spa with Cas, but the level of relaxation ( _and flexibility!_ ) Cas has achieved has not gone unnoticed, and Cas knows that, secretly, Dean is curious. It's inevitable.

 

Castiel misses his Grace. He misses being an angel, with all the strength and simplicity and power that entails. But there are beautiful things about being human, things he never quite understood as an angel, despite all the time he has spent among them. The depth of sensations, the power of emotions, the tactile complexity that humans take for granted and that angels just don't "get". These are the things that make it worthwhile, at least for Cas.

 


End file.
